


The Crows

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Hunt Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Summary: I think I’ll let the CW in the text itself.Anyway here is a domain i made for a friend. Friend you know who you are
Series: Original Domains [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Crows

CONTENT WARNINGS  
Wound and injury   
Psychological torture   
Physical torture  
Chasing   
Anxiety/Panic   
Infection 

I've been hiding for three hours now. Three hours in this dark, damp and cold corner. Or has it been more? I don’t know. I just need to escape them. They’re playing with me. I know crows are really smart animals, but there’s birds, these… creatures, they’re smarter. They’re playing with me. Real crows don’t act like that, real crows don’t hunt like that. Real crows don’t hunt humans. I shouldn’t be their prey. I shouldn’t, but I am.   
There are so many of them. More than a thousand, certainly more. Maybe a million, a million pairs of luminescent piercing eyes, tearing this world apart to find their prey, me. I do not know if there is still night and day. There is only a constant shifting shadow of dark feathers, running around the sky, covering it. I am their prey and they will find me. All my running does is spare me some useless seconds of silenced panic, trying desperately to stay quiet, to be hidden a moment more to the swarm of hungry ravens lurking in the sky. I can’t see them properly, but i can see their eyes. And they’re looking for me. They’re looking at me. 

I can still feel talons, slashing in my back. I can feel their ragged claws tearing my flesh. The wounds never properly healed, I can’t see them, but when I try to feel them, I only touch a thick pus, mixed to blood. Pain raised from the septic wound and I barely succeeded to muffle the scream coming up. I can feel their eyes turning to me. They found me. I need to run, I need to run now. I need to get away, i need to leave, I need to leave this place, I need to get away from them. NOW. They found me.   
I can feel their eyes in my back, they’re just playing, I'm not even their prey, I’m their toy.   
I hear a rustle of feathers. I know exactly what that sound means. They are over me. I need to get a shelter i need to-  
They descend upon me, like hungry vultures, like voracious falcons, they’re on me, tearing me apart with their ragged beaks encrusted with blood. Their talons lacerate my arms, my back, my neck. I can’t escape them. I can’t, I need to but I can't.   
They fly off. Leaving me limping on the ground.   
They know i will heal back, at least, just enough for me to run again.They don’t want to spoil the vicious pleasure of playing with me. I want to give up, but the idea of giving them the honeyed euphoria of victory fills me with a sick dread.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I’m like I need a place to make a domain i cant make it with like nowhere and then this one where i just don’t even mention what sort of place this is.   
> Sorry Eye’s special boy creator..   
> Tho i gotta say i love how like the place where the victim is could be a city, it could be a forest, it could be a field, who knows? I sure dont i just know that they’re following me and theyre toying with me *crow emoji cause there’s still isn’t any and I’m mad about it* 
> 
> Also ill edit the tags at some point cause i know i missed some but yeah


End file.
